


Colors

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Ethical Dilemmas, Flirting, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Surprise Flirting, Teen Grant, Underage Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That wasn't something John had expected to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

Sometimes, when they got bored while out hunting, they’d ask each other questions.

“What’s your favorite country?” Grant asked one day while they were sitting for a rest on the way back home, offering John the bag of trail mix. “Can’t pick this one.”

John traded the seventeen-year-old the water canteen. “Morocco.”

“Why Morocco?”

“It’s beautiful, the food is amazing, and the history of the region is interesting.” John stood and started walking. Grant followed beside him, shouldering their backpack of supplies. “What’s your favorite color?”

Grant didn’t hesitate. “Blue.”

“Oh?”

“Reminds me of your eyes.”

Wait... what? John stopped a moment and stared at Grant’s back; Grant kept on walking, humming to himself like he’d said nothing at all. Suddenly, months of little glances, tiny hints and puzzle pieces that John had brushed off and pretended weren’t anything, all clicked together. Shaking his head, John followed after him, unable to find a single reply. Well... Fuck. That was a twist.

Now, what the hell to do about it?


End file.
